Music
This page records the music used in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. The music for Plants vs. Zombies is composed by Laura Shigihara, the music for Plants vs. Zombies Adventures is composed by Stan LePard, the music for Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is composed by Peter McConnell, and the music for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is composed by Becky Allen. Area music Day The Day music is called "Grasswalk." Night The Night music is called "Moongrains." This track is the only one with a different time signature (2/4, while the others are played on 4/4) and overall sounds in the huge waves. This music also plays in Zombiquarium. Pool The Pool music is called "Watery Graves." Fog The Fog music is called "Rigor Mormist." Roof The Roof music is called "Graze The Roof." Other music Mini-games Most of the Mini-games (Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, etc.), 1-5, 2-5, 3-5, and 5-5 feature the track "Loonboon." Dr. Zomboss Battles Level 5-10 and the mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge feature the track "Brainiac Maniac." Levels X-10 Levels 1-10, 2-10, 3-10, the mini-games, Column Like You See 'Em, Air Raid, and Brain Busters feature the track "Ultimate Battle." Puzzle Vasebreaker and I, Zombie levels feature the track "Cerebrawl." Credits The credits sequence features the track "Zombies on Your Lawn." Trivia *"Rigor Mormist" is a portmanteau of "Rigor mortis" which means "a recognizable sign of death where the muscles stiffen," and "Mist" which means "fog" which indicates the Fog Level. *"Ultimate Battle" was originally intended to be used for Melolune, one of Laura Shigihara's games. The game designer, George Fan, overheard the song and requested it for use in Plants vs. Zombies, given that Shigihara is still allowed the use the song for her own game. *"Graze The Roof" is a portmanteau word of "graze" which means "to put" which probably indicates the fact that Bungee Zombies put down Ambush Zombies in Roof levels, or "to eat," which indicates the fact that zombies eat the plants, and the phrase "raise the roof," which means "to produce noise.“ **"Graze" also means to touch or scrape lightly in passing. This may refer to the zombies traversing the roof, and their rather slow movements. *"Grasswalk" is a portmanteau of "grass," which indicates the lawn with which there is grass, and "cakewalk," which means "something that is extremely easy to do," which indicates that the Day levels are the easiest levels in Adventure Mode. *"Loonboon" is a portmanteau word of "loony" which means "a person who behaves in a strange way," which probably indicates the zombies, and "boon" which means "happy and cheerful," which fits the melody of the music. *"Cerebrawl" is a portmanteau word of "cerebral," which means "relating to brain," which indicates that the purpose of the zombies is to eat brains, and "brawl," which means "rough, noisy fight." *Levels 1-10, 2-10, 3-10 and the Mini-games Air Raid and Column Like You See 'Em are the only levels to have a music piece called "Ultimate Battle," because Level 4-10 has no music played and 5-10 plays Brainiac Maniac. *There is also an unreleased track called ZomBotany. It was supposed to be played in the mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. *There is an infrequent glitch that usually occurs on Pool levels, where the music will randomly change from Watery Graves to Grasswalk. **This also occurs with the Zen Garden on the DS version. It is unknown whether this occurs elsewhere. *"Loonboon" was originally supposed to be twice as fast as it is currently. *The music in Plants vs. Zombies 2 is longer because unlike in the first game, the music is not designed to loop. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, most of the music are remixes of music from the first game. For example, the Player's House and Modern Day have a remix of "Grasswalk," Ancient Egypt is possibly a remix of "Cerebrawl," Frostbite Caves is a remix of "Rigor Mormist," the Pop jam from Neon Mixtape Tour is a remix of "Loonboon", and Kongfu World is a remix of the seed selection music. **However, Laura Shigihara composed the piano sheet for the Ancient Egypt theme before it was later remixed by Peter McConnell. **In addition, there are also remixes of "Ultimate Battle" and "Brainiac Maniac" in all worlds except Neon Mixtape Tour (which don't use them) and Big Wave Beach (which doesn't have a Demonstration Mini-game theme). **Modern Day also has a "Graze the Roof" and a "There's a Zombie on Your Lawn" remix. *The only music played in Plants vs. Zombies that is not in a minor key is Zen Garden (C major). All others are in minor keys. *The music in Plants vs. Zombies seems to intensify during a huge wave of zombies. **These are called "Horde Themes." **This feature is missing from the Android and iOS versions. **This music plays through the whole level in the DS version. *There is no Fog level that uses the "Loonboon" and "Ultimate Battle" tracks. *From update 6.2.1 in Plants vs. Zombies 2, all levels play their world's theme. Ultimate Battle and Demonstration Mini-game soundtracks have been removed. *Since update 1.8.0 in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese Version, ''Kung-Fu World boss fight now use its normal level music instead of the boss theme Audio Plants vs. Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2 General Piñata Party Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Sounds Description "Choose your seeds" start "Choose your seeds" Punk Jam Pop jam first piece Pop jam second piece Pop jam third piece Pop jam fourth piece Rap jam Metal jam start Metal jam first piece Metal jam second piece Metal jam third piece Metal jam fourth piece Metal jam fifth piece Metal jam sixth piece 8-bit jam Power ballad jam start Power ballad jam Victory Reward Losing Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Kongfu World Sky City Steam Ages Renaissance Ages Dr. Zomboss Fights Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Music - Main Theme ☿ HD ☿|Main Theme Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Music - Boogie Your Brains Right Over Here ☿ HD ☿|Boogie Your Brains Right Over Here Plants vs. Zombies - Garden Warfare - Full OST - Complete Soundtrack|Complete soundtrack ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Plants vs. Zombies Heroes’s Music are available on YouTube from an unlicensed third-party uploader. Keys *Grasswalk is in A minor. *Moongrains is in A minor. *Watery Graves is in G minor. *Rigor Mormist is also in A minor. *Graze The Roof is in A minor. *Braniac Maniac is in C minor. *Loonboon is in G♯/A♭minor. *Cerebrawl is also in A minor. *Main Menu Music is in G minor. *Zen Garden is in C major. *ZomBotany is in C minor. Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2